


When We Leave ((Gundham X Reader One Shot))

by Anuyushi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-10-01 22:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: Ibuki has invited you to a gathering of the ultimates but there's someone missing. Now you're off to find them.♚[© 2016 | @Anuysuhi]♛





	When We Leave ((Gundham X Reader One Shot))

Another perfect day washed over the island as the sun rose to its peak. The waves lapped at the beach sand quietly, and a gentle breeze ruffled the tree leaves close by. I almost expected seagulls to call from above, making the beach feel almost safe. 

Of course, it wasn't. You're never safe here. Me, and everyone else here knew that. Uninhabited island, right? It was only the ultimates here now, and the two strange creatures watching over us. Monokuma and Monomi, or Usami. Whatever everyone decided to call her these days. I didn't trust her either way.

I pressed my toes into the sand, letting the grains sink between and soften my feet. It was almost paradise. If I closed my eyes, I could pretend I was home again, sitting at the table, talking with my family. According to Monokuma, I haven't seen them in years. I didn't want to believe it... He says our memories were stolen. I wanted to think it's only been a few weeks but something tugged at the back of my mind, telling me it was all true. Every moment on this island, every dead body found, every... Nevermind. I didn't want to think about that now. I needed to relax after all the scary events that had happened. 

That's why I came to the beach after all. "(Y/n)!" A cheerful voice suddenly caught my attention. A family voice of a girl. I turned back, seeing Ibuki standing there, a large grin on her face. She was a strange one. Classified as the Ultimate Musician, she was a fiery and excited girl. Ibuki skipped towards me, crossing her arms. "IIIIIIII have a game for us to play." She whispered with a small giggle, waving a finger. "Follow Ibuki now before she bites your hand!" The girl licked her lips, as if already imagining my taste, and ran off without a further explanation. I shivered a little, holding my hands close to my chest, then pulled myself off the beach sand. Grains fell from my legs, returning to whence they came. This was my time to relax. Should I really follow? What's if it's a trap?

What kind of game does Ibuki want to play anyway? Should I ask? She stood by the cabins a little further up, waiting for me to catch up. I slipped on my flip flops beside me and hurried to her side, giving her a curious look. "What exactly is this... Game?" I interjected. The girl gave a sudden spin, posing proudly with a twinkle in her eyes. "Ping-pong!" She announced, waving for me to keep following. Her happy attitude was a nice refresher after all this had happened. 

At the end of the cabin trail was the REC. Room, where the ping pong table was, along with darts, a soda machine, and a sofa. I had been in there a few times before but it didn't exactly bring me any interest. A familiar face waited by the door, well, two in fact. One was Hajime, a hard-working boy who couldn't even remember his own talent. The other... Was Nagito. This was a surprise. I didn't expect him to be trusted enough to join the gathering, if you could call it that. Not after... I won't get into it now. He still smiled as if nothing happened. If I didn't know better, I would still think he was a sweet guy. Ibuki ran ahead, throwing herself into the door and vanishing inside. I decided to take my time, giving the two boys a smile and looking around the lodge. The area was pretty much quiet. "There doesn't seem to be many people here. Where's the others?" 

Nagito decided to reply, crossig his arms. "Ahhh who knows? Most of 'em are inside already. You were last to be invited. But we're still missing some people.." He tapped his chin. "I do hope it wasn't my fault they didn't show." He bit his lip. Nagito had some self esteem issues but even if he was a little... Off, I doubt it was his fault.

Hajime flashed his 'friend' a worried look and turned back. "I'm sure they're just late. We all decided we needed a day to relax and just spend time together. A few people haven't shown yet. Could you fetch them, please?" The boy nodded to the other island entrance not far off. Time to relax, eh? I know how that feels. "Fuyuhiko, Akane, and Gundham are still missing. We won't start without them."

"Really? Akane isn't here?" The name took me by surprise. She's not one that would usually be late for a gathering like this. I gave Hajime a nod and smiled. "Sure. I'll be back soon."

With a wave, I hurried off to the other island. A few minutes of walking took me to the diner where Fuyuhiko liked to hang out. He was often here when I came for breakfast. And sure enough, he was there, eating a full meal. When the boy saw me begin to approach, he slowly shook his head, giving me an angry look. Right... I'll come back later. Fuyuhiko scared me honestly. I'd check back in with him last. I turned, glancing around for a sign of Akane when a voice caught my ears. It was quiet, but I definitely heard a male's voice.

In fact, it belonged to someone I was looking for. He was talking to himself most likely from how the voice spoke. I followed it until it became louder and I could make out words. 

"Ah, my dark forces of evil." He chuckled. "Grow strong little ones. Soon we shall surpass all mortals!" 

Maybe I was wrong. WAS he talking to someone? I rounded around a large rock separating the beach and road, catching sight of Gundham, kneeling on the ground. His hand was held out to a few small hamsters, offering crackers to the tiny animals. 

It was such a kind picture before me. I was always afraid to speak to him, honestly. "Hello?" I made myself known, stepping into view. Gundham was known as the Ultimate Breeder. He always had a few small animals around him. The boy glanced up, raising himself to his feet quickly. The hamsters scurried into his jacket and vanished in moments. "Who dares approach me?" His eyes narrowed threateningly. A sudden pang of intimidation caught hold of me. His aura was... Frightening. "I-Its me." I started, shaking my head. "Erm, (y/n). Nice day today." I gave a grin. What am I doing? Just tell him to get to the gathering and run off! "Those hamsters are really cute." That's not what I told myself to say! 

Gundam looked away, pulling his scarf over his mouth. "...Thanks." He muttered، crossing his other arm behind his back. "But what do you, a mere human, want with me? I am the all evil dark phantom. Do I not scare you enough?" He grinned, flashing a strange look.

"You scare me plenty." I waved my arms quickly. "No need to unleash any special power!"

The boy paused, letting out a small chuckle. Did I do something funny? "How amusing. I don't believe you answered my question though. What do you want?"

Oh, right. "I was told to invite you to the gathering at the REC Room. Will you be coming?" As I spoke, I started to feel more relaxed. He seemed pretty easy to talk too actually. Perhaps his gothic look and loud voice just made him seem scary. I gave a smile at the end, waiting for a reply. Finally Gundham sighed, nodding. "Fine. I will attend this measly party if you accompany my walk there." He approached, tilting his head curiously as he stood before me. "You interest my minions of destruction. I will tell you more about myself on the way." Without another word, my arm was grabbed and I was being pulled along. "W-Wait! I still have to talk to Akane and Fuyuhiko!" I exclaimed, trying to keep up to his speed. Perhaps I should have just mentioned the invite and ran away. Well, it was too late now. He didn't reply to my outburst but he did slow down a moment later, letting me go to walk beside him. The boy was quiet for a while, letting the awkward silence grow. I could feel my heartbeat race in my chest, until I couldn't take it any longer and asked something. "So.. What's you favorite food?" I questioned, gazing up at his face. Gundham smirked, seeming proud of himself just then. "The large gourd with the face of terror etched upon! He truly is evil!" He began to raise to a , clapping his hands. "Do you mean a pumpkin?" I inquired. Of course. What else could match that description? "The pumpkin seeds are good. I wouldn't mind roasting some for you when we get out of here." I gave the offer. He seemed surprised at my words, opening his mouth to speak then looking away before replying in a whisper. "Yes, that would be nice."

I couldn't help but smile at his reaction. He wasn't that bad at all. "You said your minions of destruction were interested in me. Did they tell you anything?" Perhaps I was silly for asking, but I was actually curious in what he was speaking about. I wonder what he was thinking. Gundham raised his hands, letting his small creatures crawl into view. "Of course! But what they said is of no interest to you. Just know this..." He glanced over to me for only a moment. A short time to miss if I wasn't watching him in the first place. "You're a special mortal if they speak about you." 

One of the hamsters raised its nose to sniff into the air. It's light brown further looked incredibly soft. I couldn't help myself to reach over and rub it's cheek with a single finger. Gundham stopped walking abruptly at it, turning his head to stare down at me. It wasn't a look of anger at all, but it still scared me. The hamster scratched it's ear and disappeared into his long scarf around his neck. "What do you think you're doing?" The boy whispered quietly. So quiet, it was hardly audible. Did I.. upset him? Maybe I shouldn't have done that.

I didn't know where to look, lowering my eyes to my feet, I just avoided looking at his face. "I-Im sorry." My stuttering started up again. I felt one of his hands grasp my wrist softly. He didn't grab rough at all, confusing me profoundly. "You didn't ask to touch him, did you?" Gundham asked me. I shook my head, slowly raising my gaze. A short smirk covered his lips as he grasped my other wrist. "I'd be tempted to put you in time out if..." He trailed off. Huh? If what!? "If?" I asked, tilting my head in a small act to appear innocent. He huffed, releasing my hand quickly. "If you weren't the first person I felt safe around." I was suddenly pulled into a tight hug. I couldn't breathe for a moment, his arms held me close. I buried my cheek into his chest and hugged back, trying to comfort the Ultimate. Gundham seemed pleased and let me go quickly scratching his cheek shyly after. "Forgive me for that. It is not often a mere mortal finds interest in what I have to say and listens to me. I can see why the four dark minions of destruction have taken a liking to you quickly."

"It was quite unexpected." I laughed it off with a smile. "But I liked it. For claiming your heart is cold around the group, you're actually rather warm." I gave him a happy nod, before glancing towards the sky. The still perfect day high above. The others were probably still waiting. When I looked back to Gundham, a blush was visible across his cheeks. Did I... Embarrass him?

"You're not so bad, you know." I couldn't hold back my amusement from my voice. "Let's get going now. We'll have more time to talk later." Without fear, I set a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes.. When we leave this island, I shall show you my studies." He replied quietly.

"Yea. When we leave."


End file.
